An Uncommon Flower
by AsaLance
Summary: Set after the events of season 1 ep. 10. Milady is still in Paris and upset that D'Artagnan tricked her. She hires an assassin to kill him, but little does she know the Cardinal has hired the same man. Can the Musketeers stop the Cardinal and Milady's evil plots or will they lose a brother?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was scorching hot; a cold breeze echoed through the air, making the musketeers shiver under the too bright sun. Dust danced through the air, glinting off the sun, like little wisps of life fading in and out of focus.

D'Artagnan looked up at the sky marveling at the heat. He felt oddly uneasy as he looked back down to see his friends smiling faces. Something wasn't right, but what was it?

Aramis, Athos, and Porthos were preparing for the day when D'Artagnan noticed a suspicious looking man peering over the edge of the gate. He observed the man for several minutes hand on his gun.

"D'Artagnan?" Athos questioned, looking at his friends uneasiness.

The second he turned toward Athos the man moved toward them pulling out a gun and pointing it at Athos.

"Watch out!" D'Artagnan shouted, pushing Athos out of the way and on to the ground.

The explosion of the firearm sent the bullet whistling through the air, as the bullet found its target.

.~.~.~.~.~.

D'Artagnan felt the world around him go silent. He saw ten or so musketeers surround the man swords pointing, Porthos and Aramis were among them. He could see their mouths moving as if they were shouting he tried to make out what they were saying, but all he could here was loud beeping sound echoing in his skull.

He gasped and the world around him refocused. Suddenly, he felt a burning sensation flare up in his lower abdomen. He clutched it protectively, feeling a warm liquid sliding over his fingers. D'Artagnan looked down to inspect the burning sensation and saw blood. He pulled his hand away to look at the bright shining red liquid that coated his hand.

.~.~.~.~.~.

Athos looked up at the young Gascon, he noticed the boy was studying his hand very intently. He stood up and made his way over to where D'Artagnan stood, he looked at the blood that coated D'Artagnan's hand and visibly paled.

Athos grabbed D'Artagnan's shoulders and gently pulled him to the ground, laying D'Artagnan's head on his lap.

"Athos..." D'Artagnan replied wearily.

"Shhhh... It's okay." He comforted pulling D'Artagnan's sticky hair from his face. "Aramis!" Athos called desperately.

Aramis turned from the man, his sword now pining him to the ground, and looked at Athos full of worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Aramis sheathed his sword and ran over to D'Artagnan and Athos. He pulled away D'Artganan's shirt to reveal the wound.

"I need to stop the bleeding!" Aramis commented trying to calm himself. He took a deep breath and saw the Captain making his way towards them.

"What do you need?" Treville asked as he looked worriedly on his newly recruited Musketeer.

"I need water, cloth, and my sewing kit!" He replied worriedly. He left without another word knowing that time was everything.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Porthos jabbed his sword into the shoulder of the man, pinning him to the ground.

"Why did you try to kill Athos?" He growled.

"Kill Athos." The man snickered. "I came to for D'Artagnan!"

Porthos gave the man a puzzled look,"Then why..."

"Was the gun aimed at Athos?" The man finished. "Because my clients wanted Athos to bear the guilt for his friends murder."

Porthos clenched his fists tightly trying to calm himself, but angry thoughts filled his head. This man, no, this stranger tried to kill one of his brothers! A crime such as that could not be overlooked. He turned to look at his friends, hoping it would help to calm him, but what he saw made his blood boil with rage as he watched D'Artagnan struggling to breathe. He clenched his jaw, as he turned back to face the man.

"Who sent you?" He growled.

"Can't you figure it out for yourself?" The man taunted. "I'll give you a riddle. See if you can figure it out." He sneered.

"There are two people that you seek, if you want to find my first client you'll need a heavy cloak because where you need to go is very cold. The second person you need to pursue is mightier and holier than thou and has a cross to bear." The man answered clearly pleased with himself.

"Don't play games with me, Monsieur!" Porthos yelled.

"Play games! Oh, I would never!" The man stated sarcastically, faking a surprised look.

Porthos's calm demeanor slowly changed, he could no longer control his emotions. His face contorted in anger; his nostrils flaring, eyes flashing and closing into slits, mouth quivering and drooling, and slurried words that were unintelligible hcame spewing out of his mouth like a volcano that just exploded, releasing all its pent up emotions.

His hands closed into fists as he crouched before the man, mentally daring him to repeat once more the words that had torn at his heart and made his blood boil.

The man quivered before Porthos, "Would you like... to hear it again...?" The man whimpered.

"D'Artagnan!" He heard Aramis scream in worry. Porthos turned abruptly to see what had occurred, praying to God that his friend was alright. He paled, raising a hand to cover his beating heart as he tried to take in the scene that was in front of him.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Was the riddle understandable? Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts, opinions, suggestions, etc. I'll try to write the next chapter quickly!

Special thanks to: Violet Eternity, fariedragon, Raouldehadleyfraser, and RangerMyra for reviewing, to the 15 people who followed my story, and to the 3 people who favorited! Love you guys! XD


	3. Chapter 3

"I need to remove the bullet." Aramis stated looking worriedly at the wound and then at D'Artagnan whose eyes were wide, his face now turning a grey-green color from the blood loss.

Aramis took a deep breath trying to calm himself. The wound, he observed, was right below D'Artagnan's ribs, near his left side. Aramis tore his shirt and began wiping away some of the blood around the wound. Crap. The bullet was still inside!

Aramis unsheathed his knife holding it in front of him, he looked at D'Artagnan staring back at him and in that moment Aramis knew- he could see it in the Gascons eyes- his brother trusted him. In that moment D'Artagnan made him feel like an older brother, he calmed knowing his brother supported him.

"Athos." Aramis stated quickly. "I need you to hold him down. So, he doesn't trash around to much." He said waving his hand by D'Artagnan's thighs.

Athos nodded quickly, gently placing D'Artagnan's head on the ground and moved to where Aramis had pointed.

Aramis plunged his dueling dagger into the wound in search of the bullet. D'Artagnan was still, his eyes where focused on Aramis, as the dagger pulled and probed at the source of the discomfort.

"I got it!" Aramis exclaimed as he pulled the bullet out. He brushed the bullet away and scanned the balcony for Treville. Aramis began to panic. "Where was he?"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Treville was searching frantically for the sewing kit, practically destroying Aramis's room trying to find it. He stood in the middle and began glancing around the room, "it's not under the bed, it's not by his dresser, it's not under the dresser...so...where is it?"

He searched again looking into every crevasse he could find, but his efforts where wasted and time was running out.

He rushed out of the room, down the corridor and down the stairs, back to Aramis. He crouched by D'Artagnan's side opposite of Aramis; noticing how pale D'Artagnan was, and wished he had better news.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"The sewing kit..." Treville started. "...Where was it?"

Aramis looked up from his patient, his hands now pressing on the wound with cloth from his shirt, "On my dresser...like it always is." He stated slowly, before realizing what Treville truly meant by his question. "Why? What happened? Where is it?"

"I don't know... I looked everywhere its not there."

Aramis paled and looked at his Captain, "Are you sure?"

"Yes...I'm sorry."

.~.~.~.~.~.

D'Artagnan could feel the dagger digging into the wound, but he couldn't feel the pain that usually accompanied someone sticking a sharp object into an open wound. He lay there for a moment trying to slow his now racing heart.

"I got it!" He heard Aramis exclaim.

D'Artagnan felt the hard surface of the ground disappear, and looked up to see Athos above him. "When did he move?" He thought. He let this thought pass; it didn't matter. He felt safe. He was happy. He tried to reach his hand toward Aramis to reassure him everything was okay, but his words felt lost as a burning sensation filled his entire body.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A small groan emanated from D'Artagnan's lips, his back now beginning to arch, his eyes wide.

"What's happening?" Treville and Athos questioned worriedly, trying to steady the boy.

"I don't know! D'Artagnan!" Aramis called. "Can you hear me? D'Artagnan!"

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Porthos turned abruptly to see what had occurred, praying to God that his friend was alright. He paled, raising a hand to cover his beating heart as he tried to take in the scene that was in front of him.

Panic. Everyone was panicking. Porthos froze. He never saw his friends, especially the the Captain, looking so frightened and panicked before. He gathered himself as best he could and turned back to the assassin.

"What did you do?" Porthos growled, as he picked up the man by his collar.

"Its a gift." The man explained pulling out a bottle from his pocket.

Poison. He threw the man on the ground, the circle of musketeers opened to let Porthos through, surrounding the man again blades pointed.

Porthos rushed over, sliding next to where Aramis was crouched.

D'Artagnan's eyes were watery with the sheer pain and his breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps, his back arching. Sweat dripped down the side of his face and covered his foreheard in a thin sheen. Three pairs of hands tried to steady him as he thrashed.

"Aramis.." Porthos whispered, showing him the bottle.

"Go get a physician!" Aramis cried. Porthos ran.

"Is he going to be okay?" Athos demanded, watching Porthos disappear from sight.

"I don't know..." Aramis replied, tears glistening in his eyes. "I don't know."

* * *

Sorry this took so long for me to upload this! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for your continued support please review I'd love to hear your opinions and/or suggestions. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Porthos ran, his feet pounded against the pavement, only one thought swarmed through my mind: Why did this happen?

He bit back on the need to scream out his inner feelings, and let the world hear his anger and pain, but he didn't. Instead, he settled on running faster, his eyes burned slowly, from holding his tears back. He was unsure if D'Artagnan would survive now, and that's what frightened him most.

Just a few more steps, Porthos told himself, grinding his teeth together as he ran swiftly, and then waited impatiently for the doors of the physician to open that seemed to go slowly, just to torment him. Rage filled his body like a fire burning gun powder, quickly spreading through to create destruction.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the doors opened. The man in the doorway smiled wide, his blue eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. His ebony black hair contrasted against his skin and white cloak. There was a small curve to his lips, as he spoke "How may I help you?"

"The Musketeers Garrison. Poison. Bullet. Help. Now." He breathed.

"I'll get my things." The physician said as he disappeared into the building. "That's strange." He said as he walked back into view with his bag. "My sewing kits gone."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Aramis sighed in relief as he saw Porthos practically dragging the physician to D'Artagnan. He crouched right next to Aramis, "His breathing is sharp and shallow..hmmm. Do you know what poisoned him?" Aramis handed the man the bottle.

The bottle contained a blue-purple flower covered in white looking hairs around the petals and the stem. The flower petals were in the shape of a hood. The inside of the flower contained black seeds which surrounded the three white seeds in the middle.

"When did this touch him?" The physician questioned holding up the bottle.

"We aren't sure. Why? What is..." Treville stated worriedly.

"There's no time for questions!" The physician interrupted. "Is there an infirmary I can bring him to?"

"Right over here." Aramis said, his voice shaking as he pointed to a door. Porthos gently picked up the boy, and rushed toward the infirmary.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Captain!" One of the musketeers surrounding the assassin yelled. "What should we so with his scum!"

Treville looked over at his musketeers looking utterly spent. "Tie him to a post and keep an eye on him." He turned around without another word and ran after D'Artagnan.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"His breathing is shallow." The physician stated. "Has he been convulsing?" He questioned not looking up from his patient.

"Yes."

"He's sweating a lot too...and judging by the flower..." He mumbled to himself. "What's the boys name?"

"D'Artagnan." Aramis supplied.

"D'Artagnan. I know it hurts, but I need you to tell me if you feel a tingling or a burning sensation." The physician explained.

D'Artagnan began twitching his hand willing it to move, finally placing his hand by the bullet wound. The physician moved the Gascon's hand away, clearly alarmed now.

"You there!" He yelled pointing at Athos, who was near the end of the bed in the infirmary. "I need warm, not hot, but warm water. And you!" He exclaimed pointing at Porthos who was right next to Athos, before he fled the room in search of warm water. "I need half a spoonful salt." He commanded as he watched the man run out of the room. He turned to Aramis, fear in his eyes.

"What is it?"

The physician was about to answer him when he heard a loud creak as the door to the infirmary opened revealing the Captain standing in the doorway.

"How is he?" The captain questioned eyeing D'Artagnan worriedly, as he walked over.

"He's dieing." The physician whispered, his blue eyes crinkling.

* * *

What did you guys think? Also, in the next chapter I'm going to be adding a section from Milady and the Cardinal's view points. I have also completed my poison research and hopefully discovered the perfect one! (Which will be revealed in the next chapter unless you can figure out what it is!) :)

I also wanted to thank everyone for continuously supporting my story and for reviewing/favoriting/following etc. you guys are the reason I'm writing! Thanks so much! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Im so sorry this took so long! I've been super busy with homework and things. But now your long wait is over! Hope you enjoy it! And thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited it makes me super happy to see you guys are enjoying it! :)

.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.

The physician grabbed gauze from his bag, which he had set on the floor, and began wrapping D'Artagnan's torso.

Aramis stared at the physician utterly confused. "Where's your needle? You need to close the wound before it becomes infected!"

"I know!" He screamed back. "I would if I could..." He continued, as he finished wrapping D'Artagnan's torso. "Someone or something has taken it. It's disappeared." He sighed tiredly.

"Strange." Treville commented, placing a hand on his chin deep in thought. "Aramis's kit has mysteriously disappeared as well. I wonder..." He cut himself off and walked to the cabinets, in front of the room, opening them to reveal their contents. "Hmmm." He sighed, confused. "They're all missing..."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"You look unusually pleased with yourself today, Cardinal." King Louis mentioned, giving him a 'I'm hilarious aren't I' smile.

The Cardinal frowned. "Your mistaken." He stood. "If you'll excuse me I have some unfinished business to attend to." He bowed to the King and walked quickly toward his chambers.

As he opened the door, he found a masked figure staring back at him. The figure wore a black cloak, a hood hiding his face.

"I assume it was a success then?" The Cardinal smiled. "The boy is dead?"

"Now, Now, Now. Do you not have faith in our abilities, Cardinal?" The figure menaced, pulling off his hood to reveal his face, framed by dark, messy curls.

He smiled wide, his green eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. "Go see for yourself."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"He's dying" The physician whispered, his blue eyes crinkling.

At that moment, the door burst open and in rushed Porthos and Athos, both holding a bowl, and immediately giving it to the physician.

"What's he been poisoned with?" Aramis questioned, watching the physician take the bowl of salt and mix it into the water.

"Monkshood, or more commonly known as wolfsbane. An assassins go to poison." He stated, lifting D'Artagnan's head up, placing the salt water bowl to his lips. "Drink" he commanded.

D'Artagnan could feel the liquid stinging the back of his throat and began gagging. "Hand me the bucket now!" The physician commanded, pulling it up to D'Artagnan's face. "Let it all out."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Milady paced around her small dimly light room. What was taking him so long?

"Have you been waiting long, Madam?"

"How did you get in here?"

The figure smiled, his green eyes crinkling, "Its a secret."

She glared at the figure, "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Yes. It's right here." he said, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to her. "If you go to this address, you'll find what your looking for. As for the other matter, my brother has taken care of it. It was nice doing business with you, Madam."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"hup, buumg, bleeegh... mmmbuueeeeeghhh *caugh caugh cuagh*..."

"That should be enough now" the physician replies, placing D'Artagnan's head back down.

"What were you doing?!" Aramis inquires. "Making him throw up for such a length of time as that could have reopened his wound!"

"It was a necessary risk. The poison needed to be expelled."

"I know but-"

"But what!? I have cured the boy if I left him to you he would be dead!" The physician shot back. "Anyway.., the poison should be gone but if it isn't, soon his breathing will become very difficult and ragged, and he starts convulsing his death will be imminent and painful. I've done all I can its up to him now."

"Thank you doctor." Athos replies half-heartedly. "Porthos did the culprit say anything that would give us a clue to who it was?"

"Now that you mention it...he mentioned his clients wanted D'Artagnan dead not you, Athos, who we originally believed it was. He also said something about one of his clients that has a cross...and the other...you needed a heavy cloak to find...or something like that."

"The other?" Treville inquired.

"Yeah. He said two people hired him to kill D'Artagnan."

"I best be off." The physician stated. "Call me if you need me."

"Wait!" Aramis called. "What else do you know about this poison?"

"Well as I've said before its an assassin's go to poison. The plant grows in the summer and dies in the winter. That's all I know."

"Thanks for your help." Aramis calls, as the physician leaves.

"A heavy cloak and a cross... What do these things have to do with a person?"

"I'm not sure, but all that matters right now is that our brother is safe."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Authors****Note:** Monkshood is said to cause death on open wounds; I'm not a hundred percent sure if you can survive the poison on an open wound, but for the sake of the story it can be cured.


	6. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys! It's been awhile!

I haven't updated this story in over 2 years….. I've been getting a lot of emails lately telling that people have been following or commenting or favoriting my story and me as an author. For that, I thank you wholeheartedly for loving my stories.

I feel bad for leaving this story as well as my other story unfinished. So, because of all the emails **I've decided to continue writing both of my stories.**

I have been writing a third story it's on . It's called The Burdens We Carry. It would really mean alot to me if you checked it out. Here's the link: story/view/917154/the-burdens-we-carry-kyuhyun-luhan-hunhan-baekyeol-hakyeon-neo-superpowerau

I'll have the next chapter to both my stories uploaded soon. Thank you for waiting! I'm sorry this took so long!

~AsaLance


End file.
